parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Merengine 2: Return to the Sea (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirty seventh spoof of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Cast *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Ariel *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Prince Eric *Madge (from Thomas and Friends) as Melody *Tails (from Sonic) as Flounder *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sebastian *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as King Triton *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Grimsby *Rheneas (from Thomas and Friends) as Scuttle *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Morgana *Jano (from Rayman) as Undertow *Jenner (from The Secret of NIMH) as Undertow (as small size) *Zak and Zebedee as Cloak and Dagger *Sly, Gobbo, Sideshow Bob, Scratch, and Grounder as Undertow's Various Transformations *Heffer as Waiter who passes by Melody *Pearl Krabs as The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress *Charlie (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit *Paul (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit *The Orchestra (from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) as The Music Orchestra *Various Kids as The Waltzing Children *Butch (from Thomas and Friends) as The Handsome Boy *Dewey Largo (from The Simpsons) as The Music Conductor *Duchess as Mother Penguin *Marie as Baby Penguin *Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Boots, and Spunky as 5 Male Penguins *Jerry the Mouse as Tip *Tom the Cat as Dash *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Adult Flounder *Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit), Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit (from Robin Hood), Toots (from Tom and Jerry), and Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Flounder's Kids *Jimmy as The Blonde-Haired Merboy *Sarah as The Brown-Haired Mergirl *Rolf as The Black-Haired Merboy *O.J. (from TUGS) as Harold the Seahorse *Various Archers (from Robin Hood) as King Triton's Guards Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) Footage Thomas and Friends *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Three Cheers for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Angelis-UK) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Toffee Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *New Crane on the Dock (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colors (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Splish Splash Splosh (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Stuck On You (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Specials Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry (1940) *The Mansion Cat (2001) *The Karate Guard (2005) *A Fundraising Adventure (2014) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2001) *Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Foduck the Vigilant *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift, Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Emily's Close Call *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Digby's Disaster *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Theodore Lands On Earth *Foduck Blows His Stack *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Hank Hurts a Ship *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Brunswick's Big Scare *Emily Drifts Off *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore's Bright Night *Hank Floats Forward Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson TUGS *Sunshine *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Rayman *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) Wallace and Gromit *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf (2008) The Simpsons *Shows *Specials *Movies Rocko's Modern Life *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Static Cling Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png|Rosie as Ariel Percy'sNewFriends6.jpg|Percy as Prince Eric Madge (Snub Nosed Lorry).png|Madge as Melody Tails-in-Sonic-X-tails-35545533-640-479.jpg|Tails as Flounder FoduckandtheRainbow110.png|Foduck as Sebastian Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as King Triton Noddy big ears.jpg|Big Ears as Grimsby MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Scuttle Piella.jpg|Piella Bakewell as Morgana GardienADMR.png|Jano as Undertow Jenner.png|Jenner as Undertow (small size) ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png|Zak and Zebedee as Cloak and Dagger Noddy goblins sly gobbo.jpg|Sly, Gobbo, The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob, Scratch And Grounder.png|Scratch, and Grounder as Undertow's Various Transformations Heffer.jpg|Heffer as Waiter who passes by Melody Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs as The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress No18114-1420.gif|Charlie as The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit No16190-1420.gif|Paul as The Skinny Boy in Green Suit No8da3381bfcf41c8d1f504d21619d0a14.jpg|The Orchestra as The Music Orchestra Indian-kids-smiling.jpg|Various Kids as The Waltzing Children Butch.jpg|Butch as The Handsome Boy Mr_Dewey_Largo_Tapped_Out.png|Dewey Largo as The Music Conductor Duchess2.png|Duchess as Mother Penguin Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Baby Penguin Berlioz-The-Aristocats-Bow-Tie.png|Berlioz, Toulouse as Baby Simba.png|Toulouse, Oliver.JPG|Oliver, Spunky11.jpg|Spunky, Boots.jpg|and Boots as 5 Male Penguins JerryMouse.jpg|Jerry as Tip Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Tom as Dash 439px-Knucklesdecal.png|Knuckles as Adult Flounder Gromit Grey Background.jpg|Gromit, Sis Rabbit.png|Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit, Toots (Puss n' Toots).png|Toots, Kessie.jpg|and Kessie as Flounder's Kids Jimmy_plays_in_the_pool.png|Jimmy as The Blonde-Haired Merby Sarah_plays_in_the_pool.png|Sarah as The Brown-Haired Mergirl Rolf.JPG|olf as The Black-Haired Merboy TrappedO.J.jpg|O.J. as Harold the Seahorse Nob3bbe652aab26c03a4066e04f41f3672.jpg|Various Archers as King Triton's Guards (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Piella Bakewell *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Piella/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Piella and Jenner's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Madge Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Foduck Tells Rosie About Melody *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Madge Meets Piella *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 13 - "For a Moment"/Piella's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Madge Meets Jerry and Tom *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Madge's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty Piella *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Engine 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Trivia *Percy will be hauling a mail car and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Rosie will be pulling four freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Rheneas will be hauling two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs